


Thank You

by lvlss (orphan_account)



Category: Zquad, zayn malik - Fandom
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Marijuana, Menstruation, Play Fighting, Smoking, Solo Artist Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 19:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4718348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lvlss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn comes over to comfort Y/N in her time of need and they simply have a lazy day together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank You

**Author's Note:**

> So like, I'm going through it rn and I thought about Zayn and got inspired by the cute boyfriend feels. I might've gotten carried away somewhere but oh well! Enjoy! :)

Outgoing (12:30PM): Baby, are you awake?  
Incoming (12:50PM): _I am now ! Aha, What's going on ?_  
Outgoing (12:51PM): Nothing, I'm stuck at home and I don't feel good at all. :(  
Incoming (12:55PM): _Why babe ?_  
Outgoing (12:56PM): I'm on my period. -____-"  
Incoming (1:00PM): _Aw, that sucks ! Do you want some company? I'll bring some food and films or video games, if you'd like :)_  
Outgoing (1:02PM): Yes please !! Something sweet and horror movies with you sound so amazing right now.  <3  
Incoming (1:04PM): _I got you, baby ! Give me like 20 mins and I'll be there yeah? :)_  
Outgoing (1:05PM): Yeah ! Thank you :)  
Incoming (1:06PM): _You're welcome princess. Love you x_  
Outgoing (1:07PM): love you too :*

× [ _twenty-five minutes later_ ] × 

Zayn lightly knocked on his girlfriends apartment door, trying not to draw too much attention to himself. The last thing he ever wanted was for _______ to see herself all over the news with some intrusive and or disrespectful headline attached. No matter what, he always made sure she had every last bit of her privacy.

The door opened just as Zayn started to grow nervous, although he did a great job of disguising himself in his 'chill' clothing, to his girlfriend who looked just comfortable as he was.

"Hey baby." She waved, inviting him in. He put the various amounts of food and scary movies on her table while she shut the door and securely locked it.

"Hey _____, you look cute." He laughed, scanning her messy up do, completely unmade face and Bugs Bunny onesie her parents sent over for Christmas. _______ blushed and curiously eyed the three bags on her table as Zayn took off his oversized sunglasses and casually scanned her living room.

"I didn't know you kept this." He smiled proudly, referencing the portrait he drew, with some of her help, in the beginnings of their relationship. 

"Of course I kept it. I love that picture. What do you have here?" She happily questioned as she sat on the couch. Zayn sat in the chair opposite of her and searched through the bags pulling out some half melted coffee ice cream for her that was quickly dug into, frozen pizza for the two of them, a bag of frozen french fries, mint chocolate chip ice cream for himself and a few large cans of no sugar added Monster. The second bag was smaller, filled with horror DVDs and gory video games.

"Until Dawn? I've heard of this game. It looks cool." _______ mumbled with a mouth full of coffee ice cream she was lazily drinking. Zayn laughed and took off his hoodie and shoes.

"I thought it'd be. My assistant went out and brought all this stuff so m'sorry if anything is complete shit. I tried my best to suggest different things and I used some of my knowledge from having three sisters to my advantage but uh-"

"It's alright, Zayn. I really like everything you've brought for me. Except this liquorice." She scrunched her nose in playful disgust at him while he laughed quietly, reaching for the twizzlers.

"Well good thing that's for me then, yeah? I got something else for you too. It's gonna make you feel really good." He said reaching into the pocket of his hoodie. "Ta-da!" He presented three batman decorative dime bags filled with weed.

"Mmm, that's perfect." She leaned over the table and gave him a peck on the lips. "Thank you so much." She gave him another peck before sitting back down in the seat.

"You're welcome baby. I didn't know if we were gonna be allowed to smoke in here so I got you some normal aspirin too. Most of that bag is like feminine products I think but if you see some of those Cadbury eggs, hand it over."

"Are you willing to share?" She asked, batting her eyelashes in a childish way that Zayn found so damn cute.

He instantly smiled and nodded his head yes. "Only because you're so pretty."

"Not even. I always feel like a beached whale this time of the month." She playfully groaned, collecting all the melting ice cream to put in the freezer. 

"Well," He giggled. "I think you're beautiful. At all times but especially right now." He complimented, beginning to roll a joint.

"Thank you for that. You're so nice. I'm so hungry. Do you want some of that pizza?" She asked, moving some stray hairs out of her face. He nodded and walked towards her putting the box on the counter. As _______ read the back of box, Zayn couldn't help but truly admire her beauty. The way she'd squint because she didn't have on her glasses, the messy bun directly on top of her head, her unkempt purple nail polish on her nails that was dreadfully mismatched to her blue toes, the natural pink tint to her lips, the dark beauty marks on her face, the dark circles under her eyes. All of her flaws were on display but yet, he loved every single last one of them. He always loved that she was never afraid to show him the _real_ her, emotionally and physically.

"Zed, why are you looking at me like that?" She whined, bringing him out of his deep thoughts. She had a cute, bashful smile on her face but she was deeply uncomfortable being gazed upon at that moment in time. 

"M'sorry. Got a little caught up, I guess." He shrugged, sitting in the bar stool.

"What are you thinking about?" She questioned, turning on the oven light.

"Just you. Some real sappy shit, s'all." He shrugged out of nervous habit. He smiled once he heard her giggle. She walked closer to him and took his heavily tattooed hands in hers.

"What kind of sappy shit?" She teased, giving the freckles on his nose gentle kisses. He scrunched his nose and laughed loudly, jokingly trying to get away from her even though he absolutely loved when she did that. She frowned and pulled at a bit of exposed grey hair under his beanie. "What kind of sappy shit?" She repeated, giving him another kiss to the tip of his nose.

"That tickles! Why do you fancy my nose so much?" He chuckled. He wrapped his arms around her waist and peppered kisses under her jaw that slowly spread to her cheek. "And to answer your question, I just was thinking about how absolutely breathtaking you are and how I love when you show me the real you every time we're together."

"I love you." She simply stated, giving his nose another kiss, just to see him scrunch his nose and laugh in the cutest way possible.

"And I love you." It doesn't fail. He looks so young and free once he genuinely smiles and the sound of his laughter, _lord_ , the most precious and radiant sound she's ever heard in her life. "You also smell really good." He mumbled into her chest, inhaling that Bath and Bodyworks Japanese Cherry Blossom.

"So do you. Give me a kiss." She softly demanded, giving the top of his head a kiss. He leaned up and kissed her lips delicately until they heard the oven beeping. ______ reluctantly pulled away as she put on some mitts and pulled the large pizza out of the oven. The cheese was burnt slightly on the crust due to their negligence but she was sure Zayn wouldn't mind that.

"So should I get a movie started or?" Zayn asked as he walked back to her sitting area, perfecting the joint.

"Yeah, a movie is good. Can you shut the blinds and curtains for me?" She asked, cutting the pizza in even slices. Zayn nodded and quickly shut her blinds and moved the dark red curtains over them, shutting out every last inch of natural light. The TV was the only illuminating thing in the open space that was her apartment.

"Shit!"

"What's wrong, love?" Zayn asked, concerned about his girl. He walked over to her in the kitchen rubbing her wrist with a small scowl on her face.

"I just burnt my wrist a little trying to get the slice on the plate." She gave a small smile, playing off the dull ache. Zayn gently took her forearm in his hand and kissed the area that was hurting her. "That feels nice." She laughed as he gave her one last kiss.

"I know, baby. Here, you sit and I'll get everything set up." He smiled and gave her a kiss before she could refuse. She just nodded and wondered out of the kitchen and into her open bedroom, grabbing all kinds of pillows and her large fluffy blanket that were sprayed with body mist for safe measure a few minutes prior to him coming. 

She walked out to see Zayn setting the table with the pizza and drinks. _______ flipped a switch that turned the couch into a bed and set the pillows and blankets on before getting herself comfortable.

"D'you mind if I take off my shirt? I just like to be really comfortable when I'm chilling." He asked, taking off his beanie.

"I definitely don't mind. Go ahead." She smiled, gazing at his detailed body. "What are we watching?" She asked, taking a bite of her pizza.

"Hmm, _'It Follows'_ sounds cool. It's about some crazy STI or something like that." He put in the DVD and returned to where his girl was sitting, meeting her soft admiring gaze. "Stop staring at me like that, you pervert." He laughed, getting onto the futon with his pizza in hand. 

"Or what?" She challenged.

"Nothing will happen. I was just saying." He laughed, poking her cheek.

"You better me. I'd hate to fight you today." She joked, turning to the screen increasing the volume and turning on the surround sound slightly. 

"Yeah, okay, as if you could ever beat me. I box regularly, ya know. You've seen me. I'm pretty fucking good at it."

"M'pretty fooking good!" She horribly and childishly mocked his northern english accent, making him chuckle and choke on his pizza. "I can totally take you. Let's not forget I used to-Oh shit!" _______ yelled in fright at the loud sound of the start menu music, making Zayn jump as well. They both fell into a fit of laughter as he mocked her. "Stop! You were scared too!" She bit her lip and pressed play on the TV before taking a pillow and putting it under her stomach to lay down comfortably.

"Baby," He pouted. She refused to look at him and instead focused her attention on this dumb girl running in cute pajamas and red stilettos down her street. "Look at me."

She gave into him quickly cause she knew he would only annoy her throughout the movie if she didn't. His pouty face made her heart melt. Her lips teasingly brushed against his in a quick second before turning back to the screen. He gracefully grabbed her jaw and kissed her lips before turning his attention to the girl still running. They ate the pizza in silence as they intently watched the crazy shit that he had his assistant pick up. Normally, they laugh and joke through a movie but this was kind of scary at times and Zayn used that as an advantage to be more touchy-feely and cuddly during the movie.

"That was fucking mental." Zayn laughed, moving closer to _______ as they layed under the sheets together near the end of the futon, still facing the TV and coffee table. Zayn threw his long legs over her smaller ones while she wrapped her arms around his neck while his fell to her waist.

"Mmm Zed! You're so warm." ______ whispered as she snuggled into the crook of his neck. She showered him with butterfly kisses, loving his warm skin and strong comforting arms around her.

"You are too, baby." She winced as her stomach began to cramp harshly. "Your tummy still hurt?" He cooed, soothingly rubbing her stomach in circles.

"Yeah, a lot." She held onto him tighter and closed her eyes trying to relax since tension would bring only bring her more pain.

"Want some aspirin?" He questioned, kissing her forehead. He used the free hand to stroke her hair while she nodded her head. Zayn gently untangled himself from her grasp and took the blanket off his head to grab the motrin bottle and her monster can. She reached her arm out for the two pills and Monster quickly downing it.

"Thank you." She lazily smiled, moving herself into a fetal position under the blanket as Zayn grabbed his lighter and joint he rolled earlier. He put the joint between his lips and promptly lit it, inhaling the sweet smoke. "You look so fucking sexy when you smoke." _______ said, smiling to herself as he exhaled some more.

"Yeah?" He blushed, taking another hit.

"Yeah. You're very sexy but of course you know that. Let me have some." Zayn chuckled and passed it over to her as she peeped her head out of the blanket. He watched as she delicately put it to her lips and inhaled deeply, closing her eyes. She let out the smoke after a few seconds and licked her lips in a rather enticing way, Zayn thought.

"You look so fit when you smoke, babe. M'gonna have to get you alone more often so we can do this back at my place." Zayn chuckled, taking a Cadbury egg from the table and popping it into his mouth.

"It tastes good. It's like a candy apple or something." She noted, taking another hit. He nodded his head and swallowed the candy before turning to her.

"It's supposed to be sour apple, I think. The rolling paper I mean. I found some flavored ones in a shop back in London." He smiled, moving closer to her mouth. "Shotgun with me?"

She quickly put her lips to his and cautiously blew the smoke into his mouth. They continued kissing until Zayn had to come up for air. "You're good at that."

"I learned from the best." She giggled, taking another drag and blowing the hot smoke into his mouth. He carefully grabbed the joint from her fingertips and took a long drag before deciding to put another movie in.

"Your choice since I picked the last one." He said, picking up the bag filled with at least six different DVDs. ________ propped herself up on her elbows to look through the selection and decided on something classic.

"' _Final Destination 3_ ' sounds good." He nodded and had her hand him the disc for him to put in the player. He quickly returned to his previous position while she pressed play and kissed his cheek, making him remove the joint from his mouth to kiss her semi-swollen lips.

"I love your lips." ________ happily exhaled as she pulled away from the lovely kiss, blowing out some of the excess smoke.

"What else do you love about me?" He smiled, kissing her lips again before putting the non surprisingly high quality drug in her ashtray.

"You trying to spend the night? Cause that's how long it's going to take for me to explain everything." She laughed, getting a little hazy from the smoke. Her eyes briefly fell on one of those bullshit early two-thousands commercials about piracy until she felt the warmth of Zayn's hand on her skin.

"I mean like, if you really want me to stay, I will." Zayn smiled as he played with a messy curl on her head. "But seriously, I wanna know."

"I just don't know where to start. You're so kind. More intelligent than a lot of people give you credit for. You're so shy but then like you become so much fun and so fucking loud around your family and close friends. Your passion, your creativity, your vastly open mind, the way you speak like your accent and your mind is too beautiful. I always learn something from you, I don't know. I'm trying to keep it short cause I don't want to sound crazy but your whole personality is just so intriguing. You're just like a big juxtaposition and I love that more than anything. Your looks are just a nice plus." She shrugged, running her fingers over his microphone tattoo.

"Thank you. I love you, pretty girl." Zayn spoke happily, watching her try to get comfortable on her body pillow.

"I love you too, pretty boy." She smiled, sitting up and taking a swig of Zayn's half full energy drink, too lazy to get her own new can.

"Here, you can have the rest of this. M'gonna roll another real quick. You can start the movie, I've already seen this before."

"Me too." She exhaled, pressing play. She leaned forward to grab an almond snickers bar while Zayn expertly rolled himself another joint with pineapple flavored wrapping. He found the lighter under the blankets and sparked a quick fire, inhaling and nodding his head silently.

Zayn and his girl both sat and smoked themselves into oblivion while watching the movie. Laughing at every inappropriate time, every cheesy kill, every time he or _______ jumped, the sex scenes. Everything was such a joke to the both of them and it was the most fun they've had together alone in a while. By the time the movie ended, Zayn and ______ ate most of the junk food and had some old school r&b/hip-hop playing real low in the background from her iPod.

"Whoa," Zayn laughed in that senseless way you do when you smoke _way_ too much. Throwing his head back and falling onto the futon and messed up sheet, turning his gaze to his girlfriend who was laughing along with him for reasons unknown. 

"What's wrong with you?" She somehow managed to get out through her fits of laughter. Zayn leaned over kissed her cheek sloppily like a dog. "Stop that!" She shrieked quietly, moving away from him.

"Or what?" Zayn challenged playfully in the way _____ always does to him.

"Or we're going to fight!" She frowned but quickly smiled once again when she saw Zayn's cute and mischievous smirk.

"Why do you short girls always want to fight? You should've used all that energy to grow." He scoffed, pulling on her bun tauntingly. She scowled and pulled his grey locks roughly in retaliation. "Ouch! That really hurt!" He exclaimed, rubbing his head in circles. His hands fell to her sides and tickled them, making her squeal his name repeatedly. "Say sorry!"

"No no, p-please, stop!" She shrieked. "I'm, I'm, ah!"

"Sorry? Say you're sorry and I'll stop." He laughed, moving one of his hands to her neck while the other moved up and down her ribs. He had to actually straddle and sit down on her to keep her still.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" She said, giving in surprisingly easily. He immediately stopped tickling her. She took advantage of the opportunity and pounced on him like she was a wild animal and Zayn was the prey. Zayn smirked and easily flipped them over, putting all his body weight on top of her again so there was no possible way she could get away from him.

"I really want your eyelashes." randomly ________ said. Zayn silently laughed and gave his famous 'wtf' face before giving her some kisses to the side of her neck. "You on top of me is making me tired as hell. What time is it?" She asked in a haze. Zayn lifted his head and looked back towards his lit phone on the table.

"It's almost eight." He said, pecking her lips.

"Mm, it's still so early." She hummed. "I'm not trying to be that boring bitch that falls asleep first when she has a guest." Zayn chuckled and nuzzled his nose against hers, making her burst into a fit of giggle that he found so adorable.

"It's okay for you to sleep, you know. I don't mind. You did take some aspirin and then you smoked like four jays. I just want you feeling well, yeah?" He cooed, stroking her face lovingly.

"I'm good. Thank you so much for today. You're staying the night, right?" She questioned, half asleep it seemed, as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Of course, pretty girl. Go to sleep." He helped her fall deeper by singing softly into her ear. Zayn stopped once she was completely asleep and continued giving her feathery kisses until he felt a little sleepy himself. He put the blankets over them again, proping a pillow under his girlfriend's head while he used her chest as a pillow for himself. They became tangled up in each other as they both drifted off into an intoxicated slumber.


End file.
